


Dear Diary, I'm in love with two people

by Mafiatalia



Category: Original - Fandom
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-02 00:24:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11497914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mafiatalia/pseuds/Mafiatalia
Summary: So this happens after the first story. It's not really a story, just a letter from Kyle.





	Dear Diary, I'm in love with two people

XX | XX | XXXX

Lust wants me to write an entry about Pei and Beau explaining my feels about them. I don't know why, but she says it will help me. So, I guess I'll give it a try.

Peizhi Sinn, she is probably the sweetest person I've ever met. She's shy at first, and you think she's submissive to everyone, she's not. She has a black belt in karate, and she can probably beat up Beau if she wanted to. Her laugh is the prettiest thing. Everytime she touches me, I feel butterflies in my stomach. Her kisses leave me light headed. Her voice is very soft and quiet, and it calms me. She has an accent when she speaks English, I can't put a finger on it. It's a mix of French though. It's beautiful. One year ago, I would have never been able to express these types of feelings, but I'm glad I am, because I am completely in love with Peizhi Sinn.

 

Beau Aingeal, he is the funniest person I know. He looks scary at first, probably because of his height and vibrant hair and eyes. He's beautiful. He's loud, which I normally don't like, but he is comforting. His hugs are the best, his touches leaves me blushing. He's a major nerd. He would marry anime and Pokémon if he could. (One time he cosplayed as Sebastian from Black Butler and it left Pei and I breathless the whole time). He's the best at comforting people, and the best at taking care of people. Maybe it's because he hides so many things behind his smile and jokes. This may sound bad, but when he allows me to take care of him, I cherish every moment because I want to make up for all the shit I've put him through. I'm so happy I'm in love with Beau Aingeal.

 

I'm glad our relationship is confusing to outsiders. It's makes us unique. People don't understand what our feelings are, but I am hopelessly in love with Peizhi Sinn and Beau Aingeal. They are the best things that have ever happen to me, and I'm glad that they're in my life. 

Sincerely, Kyle Demos


End file.
